Dreams Alike in a Birthday
by Sandyx5
Summary: Same dream. Same faith. Shizak


Hey everyone ^^ So, this is my new story for the Shizak pairing. I did this last summer and I can't bellieve I only posted it now -_- And sorry for not posting for such a time, you see, I have a sickness called 'Sore Eyes' even if only my left I was infected XD Please pray for me and hope that no one else would get infected :"

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>Dreams Alike in a Birthday<p>

[O.S.: Joule's Office, Voltaire]

Yzak Joule sighed in relief as he slouched back on his chair and relaxed himself. After hours of going through what seemed like a mountain pile of paperwork sitting on his desk, he was finally done. He was also done attending all the meetings that had to be attended before boarding the Voltaire and he was done with his duties as commander as well. After finishing all of that, even if he knew that tomorrow he would be given more work like always, he was pleased.

He turned to his right and looked at what was outside the window. There, he saw the stars. They were beautifully twinkling like always. Ever since Yzak went inside a battle ship when he was made a ZAFT red, he would always spend a little alone time in his room and just gaze at the stars. To be honest, Yzak really loved the stars. Looking or gazing at them was one of his hobbies that no one knew about. He sometimes wondered of he could just get on his gundam and float freely while staring at what's shown around him, but no, in fact, the only way he could do what he wanted to with a better view than his room was the view deck. And that's exactly what he was about to do.

He got up from his chair and made his way there. He saw nobody as he passed by a few corridors for they were probably asleep by then. But as he got to his destination, he, in fact, saw someone doing what he was about to do.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Startled, the brunette turned around and saluted him for she recognized right away whom that voice belonged to. It was her commander; the person she was dedicated to. Surely she had to pay respect. "Sir."

"Hahnenfuss?" Yzak stared at her blankly. He didn't know why, but he was captivated by her eyes; those amethyst eyes that sparkled like the stars around them. He walked to her as she put her hand down and sat back on the bench she was sitting on. He sat beside her. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

Clearly, it wasn't early. Shiho sighed. "I'm taking a break from work, Sir. I'm actually not yet done reading the reports from last Wednesday." She turned to face him. "What about you, Sir?"

"Same as you. I just thought that this would be a good place to relax." Suddenly, Yzak's alarm sounded. He took his phone put and looked at it. He saw that it was exactly twelve o'clock midnight and he had four new messages, nothing new. But wait, there was something. It was Shiho's birthday today!

Yzak panicked inside. Sure he was a mean, cold-hearted jerk to everyone, but he still gave his employees presents on their special day even if they didn't ask for one. Should he give her a break? A day off maybe? No, Shiho deserved more than that. She worked harder in the Voltaire; damn it, she was his second in command! She faced almost all the pain and struggles he's been through. Yzak got back from his lost train of thought when he heard the brunette beside him speak.

"The stars…" she whispered.

Yzak cocked an eyebrow at her. "What about them?"

"They're so… beautiful. You now, Sir, sometimes I wish I could just get out of this place where war can happen and float out there free and just stare at the stars." Shiho said. "Its beauty captivates me and it somehow keeps me going on. Like, looking at it determines me that I can do it and continue what I'm doing. Like, I shouldn't give up. I-I wish I was a star."

And then it struck him. The girl in front of him wanted exactly what he wanted. He got it. He knew what to give her. "Hahnenfuss."

"Yes, Si-" Shiho couldn't finish her sentence for she was dragged by her commander inside a very familiar room. "What are you do-" But before she could finish her sentence, again, she was shoved inside Yak's gundam. And there they were, taking off, with her on his lap.

"Yzak didn't know the reason 'exactly' why he was doing this; it was against the freakin' rules! But something inside him told her that they both wanted this and he wanted her to be happy. Weird.

Shiho couldn't believe what just happened. First, she was now sitting on her commander's lap and second, she was finally doing what she dreamed of for years now. Everything was at peace. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. "Happy birthday, Shiho." she heard him whisper in her ear. Wait, did he just greet her and said her name?

"H-How did you-"

"Cell phone." he simply replied. "I-I know this isn't some big present you would expect from me, but honestly I-" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Commander, you don't need to apologize!" Shiho said, slightly embarrassed. Sudden unexpected actions from her commander were happening, and obviously, she wasn't prepared for them.

Yzak sighed yet again and looked at the world around him. A few minutes of an awkward silence later, he decided to break the ice between them. "Don't you think they're just beautiful?"

Shiho narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a nod. "Thank you, Yzak." And with that, she placed a soft kiss on Yzak's cheek and smiled.

Red as a tomato, Yzak just stared at her. Did she just- I think she- … Getting back to his senses, he realized that their faces were inches apart from each other.

Devoted to the moment, considering that Shiho 'had' been crushing on the platinum blonde for quite some time now, she closed her eyes and waited for him to make a move. Much to her surprise, he was actually leaning closer and closer, causing their foreheads to collide on each other and the tip of their nose touching. Just a few centimeters away…

"WOOT!"

Yzak snapped his eyes open and asked the brunette sitting on him. "Did you just hear someone 'WOOT'?"

"I did." Shiho answered. She pressed a button which showed a person on the screen. "D-Dearka?"

"Hey there, lovebirds." Dearka gave them a mischievous smirk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Elsman?" Yzak scowled.

The blonde chuckled. "Who do you 'think' I'm doing?"

"Ruining a moment." Yzak said. Actually, he didn't know why those words came out of his mouth. He didn't even have feelings for this girl. Did he?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Dearka teased. "Please continue w-"

Yzak turned the screen off before his perverted friend could even finish. Seriously, he just 'had' to ruin everything.

"I guess we better go back now." Shiho said sadly. She too, as well, didn't want this moment to end. "Before Dearka starts telling the world about what he saw."

"No." Yzak said. "No. W-Were not going anywhere until I-I-"

Shiho cut him off with a kiss so sweet, he just wanted more. "Is that what you wanted, Yzak?" And much to her surprise, he smiled and nodded. She giggled. "I didn't expect the famous Yzak Joule could smile."

"Only the people who are precious to me can do that."

Shiho could feel the heat on her face. Also, she could see Yzak heating up as well. "Well then, will I be seeing more of that from now on?"

"You just got lucky, Hahnenfuss." Yzak made his way back to the Voltaire and landed safely. Shiho got off him and made sure no one was in sight.

After they bid their goodbyes, Yzak went back to his room and lied on his bed, He sighed. "Maybe…"

That morning…

"Hey, everyone!" Dearka shouted, standing in front of the lunch table. "Guess who I found sneaking out last night?"

"_Shit."_ The platinum blonde and the brunette cursed inside their minds. If Dearka continued further, he would get a serious beating from the two later on.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) BTW, this is my birthday gift for Yzak Joule ^^ I'm sorry if I only posted this now and even if it was Shiho's birthday in this story, it's still for you ^^<p>

Don't forget to review ^^


End file.
